ANGEL OF MY EYE (5 of Marriage Series)
by Creativityiskeytolife
Summary: #5 of Marriage Series...Castiel has to save a human from danger. How does he do that? He marries her. What will come of the marriage? Will it turn to love, and can they convince everyone that is is real, so that they don't get caught in this fake marriage? Or is it really not fake? Read to find out. (SEQUAL TO I DID WHAT NOW?)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural!

Chapter 1:

Castiel's P.O.V.

The years have certainly gone by.

I look at my lifespan and the life of the people I call my family and wonder what we were thinking at the time of helping me. Any rational human would run the other way, but, I am very happy that I have these particular people in my life.

I would not be where I am today, if it were not for these human. They have saved my life more than I can count.

My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord and am in the human body of Jimmy Novak.

Over the years, I helped Bobby Singer make a will. He wanted his daughter Sidney Singer to be taken care of.

So, before he died, He made it so that Sidney, his daughter, would get everything, but that would only happen if she married John Winchester.

That was over twenty years ago. Sidney and John indeed did get married and had a little Bobby and Sue.

Then the next year after little Sue was born, Bobby was resurrected by the angels. I don't know my fellow brothers and sisters did that but they did that, but they did.

Then Sam got married to Lily in order to save her from turning into a blood craving werewolf and they had a daughter together, and named her Rebecca.

Then Dean and Marie got married, Dean and Married then had a baby after Crowley tried to have Marie for his Queen and a produce a child with her, but luck had it their way, and the baby was actually Dean's.

They now have three children: Little Dean, Little Mary, and Little Joe, after Sam and Dean's little sister Josephine, who died on a hunt gone wrong.

Sam and Dean's brother Adam Milligan, who was the son of John Winchester and Kate Milligan, died, then got resurrected as well. He lives with Dean and Marie.

Kevin Tran is still alive and actually my roommate as you humans like to call it.

His mother died a couple years back. Crowley lives in Hell with his mother Rowena and I continue to help Sam and Dean with hunts.

I live in the bunker with Kevin.

Sam and his family live in a house near Bobby's house.

Dean and his family live with Bobby and Sarah and their daughter.

Oh, yea, Bobby got married to Sarah and they had a baby girl and named her Samantha after Sam, who they thought was dead, but then he came back to life.

John and Sidney also live with Bobby and Sarah, but they have since built their own house on the lot and live together with their kids, Bobby and Sue.

Dean and Maria's house should be done in a couple of weeks.

So, that is where we are right now in this wonderful storyline. I hunt, I help, and I watch lots of T.V.

Soon, I can feel it, that something is coming. I don't know what it is yet, but I know I will be conquering and completing something great!

Tanya's P.O.V.

Why is it that I just so happen to be the only child left in my family who is not either in a relationship or married.

My family is Italian, so they are all married and popping out kids like they are candy out of a dispenser. Me, no man in my life, no kids, and no job.

I got fired last week, because the company was closing.

Now I'm about to not be able to pay rent, my family is up my butt about getting settled down, and I just feel like the world is closing down on me.

Today, I'm thinking of all these things, as I walk to a job interview.

It won't pay the rent, but it's better than being unemployed.

Shaking my head, I start really thinking about what I'm going to do.

Castiel's P.O.V.

I'm sitting in Bobby's living room with the family.

It's Thanksgiving Day, and we are all gathered to celebrate.

Everyone looks happy.

The kids are watching the parade, and the women are in the kitchen cooking.

Dean, Sam, John, and Bobby are all watching the parade and talking about football.

Just then, my Angel Radio goes off! I stand up fast!

Dean turns to me.

"Cas, what's wrong?" he asks. I sigh.

"Nothing, just have something to do. I'll be back." I say.

Dean nods and I pop out.

I walk through the doors to see my fellow brothers and sisters meeting.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We never meet like this." I finished.

One of my brothers walked up to me and spoke. "We are trying to catch someone of grave importance.

Her name is Tanya Moon and she is the virgin that Crowley needs to take over the earth.

I sighed. "So, what do you want me to do about it?" I asked.

"Nothing, we will take care of it.

We are going to kill her, that way Crowley does not have what he needs, and then nothing will happen."

He said and turned around as if he did not say anything about killing an innocent.

I knew then and there that I needed to save her.

I popped out of there and saw her walking up the street.

Now was my chance to save her.

Tanya's P.O.V.

I'm walking up the street, and pass an alley.

There are two guys in suits standing there.

I quickly walk by, not wanting to get involved in something I don't need to.

The next thing I know, there is a hand on my shoulder.

I turn around to see one of the men in suits looking at me.

"Yes, can I help you with something?" I ask in a shaky voice.

Just then, his eyes turn black.

I gasp.

"You need to come with us." He says.

I try to pull away, but there is nothing that I can do.

He is really strong.

It's like he is cemented into the ground and around my arm.

All of a sudden, a bright light goes around us. I have to close my eyes.

The pain in my arm is gone, and when the light goes away, I see a man standing in a trench coat. He has black hair and beautiful blue eyes.

I sigh.

The man walks up to me. "Are you ok?" he asks.

I nod.

"Yes, thank you. Who were they?" I ask.

The man speaks. "I'm Castiel, an Angel of the Lord, and you are Tanya.

Those were not men, they were demons, and they were sent to bring you to Hell because the King of Hell needs you for something because you are a virgin, and my fellow angels were going to kill you instead of save you, so I came here to save you." He said.

I felt myself stop breathing and then everything went black.

Castiel's P.O.V.

I caught Tanya right as she fainted.

Her soft breathing caressed against my skin as I looked down at her.

She had long brown hair and her skin was pale. She looked sick.

I quickly used my angel radio to find out that my fellow angels were waiting for her at her house, so I popped her to the bunker, where I was sure to find Adam and Kevin playing video games.

I popped into the bunker and laid Tanya on the couch.

I looked like Kevin and Adam had just left to go to Bobby's for Thanksgiving Dinner.

With a swish of my hand, the bunker was once again clean and normal.

I sat in the chair across from her and waited for her to wake up.

After an hour of waiting, I realized that she would probably be hungry, so I went into the kitchen to make her some food.

When I came back, she was just starting to stir.

Tanya's P.O.V.

I woke up with my head resting on something soft.

I opened my eyes and found myself to be in a living room of some sort.

I quickly sat up and saw the man who called himself Castiel, sitting in the chair across from me.

He was studying me.

"Hi." Was all I could think of to say.

"Hi." Was all he replied back.

"So, where am I?" I asked.

Castiel nodded.

"First, eat this, you are hungry and then I'll tell you anything you want to know." He said.

"How do I know you are not just going to kill me?" I asked.

Castiel rolled his eyes.

"I'm an Angel of the Lord, if I wanted you dead, then you would be dead." He said.

I nodded. "Good Point." I said and took the sandwich.

I started to eat and then looked at Castiel.

"So, everything you said is true?" I asked.

Castiel nodded. "Yes, I do not know how to lie." He said.

I snorted. "I can see." I said.

Castiel quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I smiled. "Never mind, so what are you going to do to protect me?" I asked.

Castiel sighed.

"Well, the only reason Crowley, the King of Hell, wants you is because he thinks that you are some powerful and pure virgin. If we take away the reason he wants you or at least make him think that, then he will not want you." He said.

I sighed. "How do we do that?" I asked.

Castiel stood up and started pacing. "I have been thinking on what you humans do, and I think that I have come to a conclusion on how to save you." He said.

I nodded.

"My fellow Angels want to kill you in order to stop Crowley." He said.

I gasped.

"I don't want to die, I'm still young. I'm about to turn twenty-one!" I Said.

Castiel sighed.

"I think that I have a plan. If we make him believe that you are no longer a virgin, then he will leave you alone." He said.

I sighed.

"Yea, that's going to be hard, considering that I'm part of an abstinence club in church." I said.

Castiel stopped and looked at me.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means that I will be a virgin till I get married. It's a vow I made." I said.

Castiel sighed.

"Well, we can still make him think that you are no longer a virgin. You just have to lie." He said.

I scoffed. "No, I will not even pretend to break that vow. It's sacred to me." I said.

Castiel sat down and rubbed his face with his hands.

It was quiet for a moment, and then he looked at me and I could tell he had an idea.

"What? That face has trouble written all over it." I said.

Castiel smiled.

He walked out of the room and then came back holding a little black box.

He then proceeded to come and kneel in front of me.

"Tanya Moon?" he asked.

"Y…Yes?" I replied.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

I gasped and looked down to see a beautiful silver band with a white teardrop diamond in the box.

"Why do you have this?" I asked.

"I popped it in." He said.

My eyes grew wide. "You created it with magic?" I asked.

"Well, with grace." He said.

I nodded.

"Why again are you asking me to marry you?" I asked.

Castiel sighed and looked at me.

"Well, you said you would not lie, but if your vow is not broken, then you won't be lying." He said.

Then it clicked.

"Wait, so you want us to pretend to be really married, but really get married, so that I'm not breaking or pretending to break my vow, that way Crowley will leave me alone, and your Angel buddies won't kill me?" I asked.

Castiel smiled. "Pretty much." He said.

"And marrying you is going to stop the Angels from killing me?" I asked.

Castiel sighed. "If a human is married to an Angel, they are by law not allowed to be touch, in fact, you will be protected." He said. I sighed.

"So, it's like Twilight?" I asked.

Castiel looked confused. I sighed. "Never mind." I said. "I get what you are trying to do, but why do you want to save me?" I asked.

Castiel sighed. "Believe it or not, I have been having this feeling that I'm supposed to do something great, and I believe that saving you is what I'm supposed to do, and I won't just let you die or be a sacrifice." He said.

I smiled. "So what's the catch?" I asked.

Castiel sighed. "I'm sorry that there always is, but when Angels get married to a mortal human, then the Angel has the choice to be human too or to just keep the mortal alive with them. So, you would have to choose, but not right away, so we don't even have to worry about that right now, but Angels can tell if a mortal is a virgin or not, so we have that problem." He said.

I sat back in my chair. "So, we would really have to get married and be married?" I asked.

Castiel coughed. "Yes, but look on the bright side, you get to live." He said.

I sighed. "This is an important decision." I said.

Castiel smiled and spoke. "Yes, and there's one more thing." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"If the marriage is fake, then the angels have the right to kill both the Angel and the mortal." He said.

I sighed.

"So we have to get married, pretend to be in love, and be completely man and wife in every way?" I asked.

Castiel nodded his head. "Or you can let the demons and the King of Hell at you or the Angels." He said.

"Either way, it's your choice." He finished.

I Sighed. "Well, how are we going to do this?" I said.

Castiel smiled. "Is that a yes?" he asked.

I smiled.

"Yes, Castiel, I will marry you." I said.

Just then, we heard a thump.

Castiel turned to see a blond man and an Asian guy looking at us.

"I thought you two left?" Said Castiel.

The blond guy smiled. "We were about to, but hearing you propose marriage to this here mortal beauty was more important." He said.

Castiel sighed.

"How much did you hear?" he asked. The blond guy smiled.

"We only heard her say 'Yes, Castiel, I will marry you.' " said the blond guy.

I let out a sigh of relief.

If this was going to work, everyone needed to think we were really in love.

Castiel smiled and turned to me.

"Tanya, this is Adam and Kevin" he said pointing at the two guys.

"Hi, I'm Kevin, the Asian guy said. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you guys." I Said.

The guys smiled.

"Well, Cas, we are going to be late, I guess you have to bring your fiancé." Said Adam.

"Late? Late for what?" I asked.

Castiel smiled. "Family dinner that I left from to get you." He said.

I nodded.

The guys nodded and left the room.

Castiel looked at me.

"I think it's best if everyone thinks it's real." He said.

I nodded.

"I was just thinking that." He said.

I smiled.

"Well, let me get changed and we can go." I said.

Castiel sighed.

"About that? There are Angels at your apartment." He said.

"Great, so what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

Castiel sighed. "You could move here with me." He said.

I sighed. "I will not live with a man till I'm married." I said.

Castiel nodded.

"Ok, then let's go get married and then go to dinner." He said.

My eyes bugged out.

"Really? Right now?" I asked.

"Do you want to live?" he asked.

I got up, grabbed my purse and turned to Castiel.

"Let's go get married." I Said.

Castiel smiled and held my hand.

"I'm an Angel, we don't need cars." He said.

I nodded and held onto Castiel.

Within a minute, we were in front of the marriage office.

"Shall we?" he asked.

I could see the sparkle in his eyes, and knew it was time to pretend.

I smiled and followed him in as he held the door open for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the Twilight reference I mentioned it was fun.

Chapter 2:

Castiel's P.O.V.

We were married and filed the paperwork.

The vows were short and sweet, and I could tell that Tanya was terrified.

The part came where humans would kiss after the marriage vows, and I quickly gave her a peck.

The judge looked at us odd, and I then proceeded to give her a kiss like a husband give his wife on their wedding day. For an Angel, the feeling of having my heart in my toes, was not one that I was used to.

We pulled away, and I could see mixed confusion in her eyes. I smiled and then did she.

We filed the paperwork and soon we were standing outside the office.

"Well, what now?" she asked.

I smiled.

"Now to Thanksgiving dinner." He said.

"Oh dear." She said.

Tanya's P.O.V.

So, we popped in front of a house that looked like it was falling apart on a junk yard. There were a couple houses around too.

We headed to the front door, and Castiel walked in.

I followed him, due to the fact that my hand was in his, and he led me.

"Cas!" I heard someone say.

Castiel turned and looked at Adam.

"Hey!" he said.

I smiled. "Hi, Adam." I said.

Suddenly, the voices in the background stopped, and I knew that no one had known I was coming.

"So, Cas got himself a girlfriend." Said Adam.

Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Enough from you." Said Castiel.

"Here, let me see the ring." Said Adam.

I sighed and held up my hand that now had two rings on them.

When I did, Adam's face paled.

"Wait, why are there two rings?" He asked.

Suddenly, there were chairs scraping and feet coming towards us.

Castiel's P.O.V.

I looked at Tanya and nodded.

She smiled. I knew that she knew it was time to pretend.

Dean, Sam, and basically the whole gang came into the hall.

"Who's this pretty lady?" asked John.

Tanya smiled and looked down at her feet.

I sighed and looked at John as I put my arm around Tanya.

"This is Tanya." I said.

John smiled. "It's nice to meet you Tanya…Tanya…what is your last name?" he asked.

When Tanya and I had gotten married, she needed to get the last name of the body that I was in, which was Jimmy Novak, so she was now Tanya Novak.

"Novak." She said.

I heard Sam gasp. "Wait, Novak, as in Jimmy Novak?" asked Sam.

I nodded. "Yes, she is my wife." I said.

Dean looked at me and quirked an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me you brought your body's wife here?" he asked.

Tanya chuckled.

I smiled.

"No, I mean to tell you that I brought my wife here." I said.

Dean stopped studied me. He then smiled big. "Well, it's about time little Angel Cas got himself hitched!" he said and put an arm around me, pulling me away from Tanya, and into the living room.

Tanya was surrounded by the girls, and I knew she would be fine.

I had told Tanya earlier that I could hear her, and what she said, so that we would not have to keep our stories straight.

I would already know.

The girls dragged Tanya into the room, and I heard how Tanya spoke to the girls.

The guys handed me some beer.

"Well, how does it feel to be married? What did you do, knock her up?" asked Dean.

"DEAN?" said Sam.

Bobby slapped Dean over the head.

I sighed and looked at Dean. "No, I did not, she is what you humans call a virgin." I said.

The guy's faces were surprised.

"That is really hard to find." He said.

I smiled. "Yea, I was walking around to buy some food one day, and I saw her. She was beautiful." I Said.

"So, I walked up to her, and asked her to eat. She said yes, and we dated ever since. We got married this morning." I Said.

"WHAT?!" all the guys asked in disbelief.

We heard screams and laughs come from the kitchen, and I knew the girls just found out that we were married this morning.

"Where are you going to live?" asked Dean.

"In the bunker." I said.

Dean snorted.

"Well, you best be careful." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Dean snorted.

"With Adam and Kevin always playing video games, you two will have no privacy." He said.

"I would personally buy a deadbolt for your door." He said.

I rolled my eyes, as did Bobby and John.

Sam smiled and slapped me on the back.

"I'm happy for you Cas. You deserve to be happy." He said.

I smiled. "Thanks." Was all I said.

We went back to watching football while the kids played with their toys in the living room.

Tanya's P.O.V.

The girls squealed as I told them that we had gotten married that morning.

"Oh, that's so romantic!" said Sarah.

I sighed.

"Yes, it is. I was so thankful for him. I wanted it to be today." I said.

That was a lie, but they didn't need to know.

"Oh, that's so sweet." Said Sidney.

"I remember our first time, like it was yesterday." She said.

My eyes bugged out.

"Your first time?" I asked

Sidney smiled.

"Oh, you remember. When you felt excited yet, it was new and awesome, but you were afraid." She said.

I looked down.

"I don't know." I said.

The girls gasped.

"Wait! You're a virgin?" asked Marie.

I nodded.

The girls got up and smiled.

"Well then tonight is going to be a special night for you! We have got to help!" said Lily.

I smiled.

What had I gotten myself into?

Castiel's P.O.V.

The girls were heading to the door, and Marie walked over to Dean and whispered something in his ear.

Dean smiled and nodded.

The girls got their coats on and went outside.

I turned to Dean and spoke.

"What was that about?" I asked

Dean smiled and turned to me.

"Cas, we know that Tanya is a virgin, but what about you?" he asked.

My eyebrows rose. "I have never had intercourse." I said

The guys groaned and Bobby and John laughed.

"You don't call it that. You call it making love." Said Dean.

"You have a lot of pressure on you tonight my friend, and if you mess this up, she will remember it….forever." said Dean.

I looked between Dean and the rest of the guys.

"Is this true?" I asked.

The guys nodded.

"I remember one time, I nearly fell asleep on Lily. She literally had me sleeping in the dog house with bumper, our lab." Said Sam.

John chuckled.

"Yea, Sidney nearly killed me the first time. She didn't have time to do whatever girls do, and I said I didn't care. I think her head was going to pop off." Said John.

I sighed.

"So, what should I do then?" I asked.

Dean smiled and spoke.

"Welcome to Dean's School of wooing Ladies." He said.

Sam groaned.

Tanya's P.O.V.

The girls and I walked over to Sidney's House.

They were nice and talked with me about where I would be living.

They said the bunker was great and that they had all lived there at one time, but when the kids came, it was time to move out.

So, the girls and I went shopping.

I had no clothes because of the Angels, but the girls didn't know that. I did however buy clothes that I needed.

Then Marie spoke.

"Ok, so now for the fun part." She said.

I sighed.

"Where are we going?" I asked

Marie smiled. "Victoria Secret." She said.

I sighed.

I knew this was going to happen, it was just happening all so fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Chapter 3:

Castiel's P.O.V.

The girls came home and placed the bags by the front door.

"Did you buy the whole mall?" asked Bobby.

The girls smiled. "No, we were just helping Tanya get some things she needed." Said Sidney.

Tanya blushed and looked down at her shoes.

I got up and gave her a hug. I rubbed her back.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm good. A little tired, but good." She said.

I smiled.

"Time to eat!" yelled Dean.

The rest of the night was spent eating, watching football, and listening to old stories, where Dean would tell Tanya how I made a fool of myself, or how Sam messed up and he had to save him.

This would be rebottled with a story from Sam telling how Dean messed up. It was a night of stories and fun and laughter.

I was sitting next to Tanya and saw how each of the men at the table had their arm around their mate in a protective manner.

I decided to follow suit. I did this and felt Tanya stiffen, but then relax.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You ready to go soon?" I asked.

Tanya nodded.

"Well, We should get going, it's late." I said.

Dean chuckled.

"Since when do you ever care about time?" asked Dean.

I sighed and looked at Tanya.

"Since I met this wonderful and beautiful woman." I said

The girls made sweet noises and the guys groaned.

"Man, you are whipped. You have been married all of six hours." Said Dean.

This earned him a smack on the back of the head from Marie.

"Not that being devoted is a bad thing." He said to catch himself and earned a nod of approval from Marie.

Kevin and Adam were there as well and enjoying this way too much.

Kevin was going to be spending the night at Adam's house, the two of them were having a video game night.

I believed that they were trying to give us some privacy and it was appreciated.

I stood up and took Tanya's hand.

"Ready?" I asked.

Tanya nodded and we headed to the door.

Tanya picked up her bags, and we popped into the bunker.

She placed the bags on the table and turned to me.

"So, this is it." She said.

I nodded.

"Yes, this is home." I said.

Tanya nodded.

It was silent a moment and then I spoke.

"Well, why don't I show you to your room." I said.

Tanya nodded and we were off.

We walked down the hall, and I wanted her close so that I could protect her, so I made the room across from mine, her room.

She walked in and smiled.

"It's more than I ever had. Thank you." She said.

I smiled.

"It's not much, but it will do, so we can keep you safe." I said.

Tanya nodded and went to explore the room.

Tanya's P.O.V.

The room was nice. It had a queen size bed in it, and a bathroom attached to it.

I walked into the bathroom to find a nice tub and a shower, as well as a mirror and sink and of course a toilet.

The room reminded me of a New York Apartment. It was nice.

I walked out of the bathroom to see that Castiel was still here.

I sighed.

"Castiel?" I asked.

Castiel looked at me.

"If you want people to believe you love me and we are close, call me Cas." He said.

I nodded.

"Cas, how long do we have before we have to….you know?" I asked.

Cas sighed.

"Our bond won't be complete until we do, and if the angels hear of our wedding and not feel that I am no longer a virgin, or even come to visit us and see that you are not a virgin, then we will have some issues, so I would say that it should be completed as soon as possible." He said.

I nodded. There was one problem. I was on my period. "Um…we can't yet." I said.

Cas' face was confused. "Ok?...What is the reason?" he asked.

I sighed. "I'm on my period." I said and blushed.

Cas nodded.

"Ah, that thing you females get every month, understood. Well, when that is done, you come to me when you are ready." He said.

I nodded.

We stood in silence for a moment. Then I spoke.

"So, why am I across the hall if they can pop in?" I asked.

"Actually, they can't pop in here, only I can. Dean and Sam set it up that way." He said.

I smiled.

"So, we are good?" I asked.

Cas nodded. "We are good." He said.

I sighed and sat on the bed.

"If you want, when things settle down, I can take you to get some of your stuff." He said.

I smiled. "That would be great!" I said.

Cas nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to get settled." He said.

I nodded.

Cas left the room and closed the door behind him.

I looked around and sighed.

"I guess this is going to be my life now." I said to myself.

Castiel's P.O.V.

I closed the door behind me and heard Tanya speak.

"I guess this is going to be my life now." She said to herself.

I walked to my room and took off my coat and hung it up on the coat rack.

I needed a shower and a change of clothes.

I turned on the water and stepped into the shower.

The water was relaxing, and it really helped me to feel better after this hard day.

I hated lying to my friends who were like family, but I had to protect Tanya.

I would do anything to protect her.

Tanya's P.O.V.

I got up off the bed and started unpacking my bags.

I put the clothes away in the dresser, and the hairbrush on top of the dresser.

I took my coat off and hung it on the coat rack.

I needed a shower and the cramps were starting to kick in.

I was tired and needed to take my medicine.

That's right. I had diabetes and was on medicine to control it.

I looked around for my purse, but couldn't find it.

I shrugged it off, and quickly went to take a shower.

Dean's P.O.V.

I was cleaning up when I realized that Tanya had left her purse and it was open. There was a medicine bottle in it.

I couldn't help myself.

It was medicine to take every day for someone who had diabetes.

I knew that Tanya had to have it on her at all time so that she would not have an attack. I motioned to Sam, who came over to me.

"Tanya is a diabetic. She left her medicine here." I said.

Sam looked surprise.

"Well, call Cas and have him bop in and get it." He said.

I sighed. "No, I'll just go check and make sure they are ok, and give it to them." I said.

Sam quirked an eyebrow.

"Um, last time I checked, it's their wedding night. I remember quite clearly when you and Marie got interrupted how mad you were." He said.

I sighed.

"Yea." I replied.

"You were so mad till you two were together, that you made me sleep in the car till you got some." Said Sam.

I laughed. "Sorry Sammy." I said.

Sam laughed.

"You're right, but she needs it. Here, call and if they don't answer, we will bring it over." I said.

Sam nodded and flipped out his phone.

He hung up the phone a moment later.

"No answer." He said.

I sighed.

"Ok, to the Angel's house we go." I said.

Sam sighed.

"I'm going with you, we don't need you making a mess of things." He said.

I sighed.

"Sammy, I'm fine." I said.

Sam sighed.

"Dean, how much have you had to drink? You are not fit to drive. I'll drive and we can get that medicine to Tanya." He said.

I nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." I said and we headed out the door.

The drive took a couple minuets, and we parked the car and used our key to get in. It was quiet. There was no sight of them.

I called out.

"Cas?" I yelled.

"Nothing." I said to Sam who shrugged.

"Let's just leave it on the table and go." He said.

I placed Tanya's purse and medicine on the table, and walked into the hall.

There was no sign of them.

"That's a little odd, usually Cas is here in the living room watching T.V.?" I said.

Sam quirked an eyebrow.

"It seems to me that you don't believe them." He said.

I sighed.

"No, I don't. Who gets married right away." I said.

Sam sighed.

"Um, Dad, Bobby, me, and you." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I mean Sam!" I said.

Sam sighed.

"Yea, it's a little odd that Cas didn't tell us about her till today and then drops the bomb of they are married." He said.

I smiled.

"See, come on , let's go find them." I said.

Castiel's P.O.V.

I stepped out of the shower and heard Sam and Dean talking about medicine.

Why didn't Tanya tell me?

That was beside the point.

Sam and Dean were about to find us out. I quickly wrapped a towel around my waste and ran to Tanya's room.

I opened the door and saw that she had unpacked.

I knew then and there that this was a mistake.

I quickly used my Angel grace to pop her stuff into my room and had them put away.

If this was going to work, we had to share a room.

Tanya came out of the bathroom in a towel and shrieked.

I quickly covered her moth and motioned for her to be quiet.

She nodded and I removed my hand from her mouth.

Sam and Dean are here, and about to find us out.

I quickly explained how I popped her stuff and started to guide her to my room. We closed the door and she was looking at me waiting for an explanation.

Dean's P.O.V.

I head a shriek and realized that it had to be Tanya.

I looked at Sam who nodded and we both went to check it out, knives at the ready.

We started to head down the hall towards cas' room.

Tanya's P.O.V.

I heard Sam and Dean's footsteps coming. I thought quickly and assessed the situation. I quickly ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I grabbed Cas and dragged him into the bathroom.

Cas smiled as he realized what I was doing.

I nodded and Cas fixed the water to make it warm.

"My door is locked, so they will break it down unless I unlock it." Said Cas.

I nodded.

"Well, unlock it with your grace, and then they can see that this" I said motioning towards each of us. "Is our first time together." She finished.

"They will be so sorry and believe it, that we won't have to explain this time." I said.

Cas nodded and headed out of the bathroom.

I peeked out the door and saw that he was taking the clothes that we had each worn that day and spreading them out around the room, to look like we had torn them off of each other in a hurry.

I smiled and was starting to get cold. Cas unlocked the door and quickly rushed over to me.

We heard the steps coming and Cas motioned for me to get into the shower.

I nodded and then realized I would have to get naked.

I sighed. As if reading my mind, cas spoke.

"You are a beautiful individual, and I am now your husband, do not be ashamed to show me the real you." He said.

I nodded. He was so caring. I dropped the towel onto the hook behind the door and quickly stepped into the class shower doors. Cas studied me and quickly did the same. I let the water fall on my hair and Cas watched me as I wiped the water away from my face.

I sighed.

"What are we going to do, I really don't want them to see me naked." I said.

Cas nodded and moved me to stand against the shower wall.

He placed his body in front of mine, and that's when I stilled.

Quick version of my mental notes: Cas was Hot and I was married to him.

I quickly shook my head out of it, and looked at his eyes.

My breathing quickened and I felt my heart beat fast.

Cas placed his hands on my arms to calm me.

"It's ok, I'll block their view." He said.

I nodded.

Then a thought hit me. "we need to make them think this is believable." I said.

Cas sighed. "I was just going to say that." I sighed.

"But, I have my period." I said.

"This is so embarrassing." I said.

Cas placed a finger on my forhead and I felt better.

"What did you do?" I asked.

Cas sighed.

"I made your period go away, just this once." He said. "I hope that is ok. I didn't want you to hurt, or feel embarrassed." He finished.

I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you for that." I said.

At this point, we were both naked just standing in the shower, and I heard Cas' door open.

I gave Cas a panicked look and Cas smiled.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

I nodded and Cas came up to me, lifted on of my legs around his hip, and started to passionately kiss me, and place his other hand on my hip.

My mind was telling me he was doing it to fool Sam and Dean, but my body was longing for more.

Cas' hand slowly moved up and soon was placed on my breast, and I felt a gasp come out of my mouth.

My back touched the cold wall and I yelped.

Cas smiled into my lips and continued to kiss and caress my body with his spare hand.

I placed my arm around his neck and played with his hair, and my other free hand snaked around his back and rested almost on his rear.

Then the door opened, and I heard Dean Yell, "Oh my God!" and then the door slammed.

Dean's P.O.V.

Sam and I heard Cas' shower running. We opened his door slowly and saw the clothes scattered around.

I gulped.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Said Sam.

We then heard Tanya yelp.

I looked to Sam and he nodded.

I opened the door and Saw something that scared my eyes, Two naked people in the shower.

"Oh My God!" I screamed and slammed the door shut.

I looked at Sam who was laughing his rear off.

"What's so funny?" I asked and screamed at the same time.

Sam caught his breath. "I told you." He said.

I grumbled and headed out the door.

Sam knocked on the bathroom door.

"We will be in the living room." He yelled and we walked out to the living room to wait for Cas and Tanya.

Castiel's P.O.V.

Dean yelled "Oh My God!" and slammed the door shut. I smiled and looked down at Tanya who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I smiled.

"You ok?" I asked.

Tanya nodded. I slowly pulled away from her, and felt my body not liking that.

I turned off the water.

There was a knock on the door and Sam's voice saying that they would be waiting in the living room.

I nodded and walked out first to make sure the guys were gone.

When I realized they were, I got Tanya out of the bathroom, and we quickly got dressed.

The whole walk toward the living room was hard, because all I could think about was Tanya, naked, in my arms, and how beautiful she looked.

I was going to have to thank Dean, but at the same time kill him for this.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Chapter 4:

Tanya's P.O.V.

We headed to the living room area.

I was happy that Sam and Dean would not doubt us anymore, but I was also mad they interrupted us.

I was glad that Cas and I were together like that, but at the same time totally afraid.

We walked into the living room to find that Dean was sitting in the couch with his head in his hands.

Sam was chuckling to himself.

I sighed and Dean looked up.

He stood up and spoke.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't think this was normal, now I know it is, and you left your purse and medicine at the house, we called first, and you did not answer, so we knew you needed it, and decided to bring it." He said.

I nodded.

"Thank you for bringing her medicine over." Said Cas.

Dean nodded and soon both Sam and Dean had left.

Cas turned to me.

"Sorry." Was all he said before he walked away, leaving me alone in the living room.

It was then, that I knew what I needed to do.

I may have not wanted this life, but I sure wanted a husband and a life.

Now I had a husband, and I was standing here, pretending to have the life that I wanted.

I was not about to let that get away.

I didn't care that it was difficult, and I just wanted happiness.

If that meant getting over myself and being happy with my husband, then that's what I was going to do.

I turned around and walked to Cas' room.

I was going to be a wife tonight.

Castiel's P.O.V.

I sat on my bed, thinking.

What was I going to do?

Tanya was able to complete the bond.

All I could do was think about her beautiful body pressed against me, and me just holding her in the shower.

I shook my head as I heard a knock on the door.

I stood up and opened the door to see Tanya standing there.

I stood back and let her in.

She then sat on the bed, and I sat next to her.

She was the first to speak.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked.

I sighed.

"I literally have no idea." I replied.

"I do." She said.

I turned to her and quirked an eyebrow.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Castiel, you are my husband. This is not the ideal way that I wanted my life to go, but I do, however want to be happy! And You are my husband, so why am I fighting this?" she asked.

I smiled.

"I knew there was a reason I was supposed to save you." I Said.

Tanya smiled.

I leaned in and kissed her.

The next thing I knew, we were in the sheets, and making noises that did not need to be interrupted.

Clothes were once again shed, only this time for real, not placed, and the kissing continued.

Tanya stopped. "Wait, what about protection?" she asked.

"I have my Angel Blade!" I said.

Tanya laughed. "No, that's not what I meant. I mean so that I don't get pregnant." She said.

"Oh." I Said and blushed in embarrassment.

"I'll use my grace to block that from happening." I said.

Tanya nodded and watched as I muttered a few choice words under my breath.

My eyes glowed and then everything was back to normal.

She smiled.

"Are we good to go?" she asked.

I smiled and kissed her.

"We better be, I don't know how much longer I can wait to have you in my arms." I Said.

Tanya laughed and we were soon making passionate love as husband and wife.

Later that night.

I looked down at my sleeping wife.

She looked so beautiful as she slept.

I was grateful that we were married and that she was now safe from Crowley and the Angels.

I was even more grateful that she was safe.

I know that I was the Angel, but I was happy to say that she was the Angel of my eye.


End file.
